


Drunk Dialing

by omnomnivore



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Other, Sanvers - Freeform, SuperCorp, drunk!Kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8571346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omnomnivore/pseuds/omnomnivore
Summary: Kara gets drunk for the first time and is left to her own devices at home. So she does what every drunk person with a phone does; she calls everyone.





	1. Cat Grant

**Author's Note:**

> I needed something happy after 2x06 and this is what the doctor ordered. Also, this is my first time writing in a year and for Supergirl.

Cat Grant wakes up at 1 am to her phone ringing. She hasn’t had calls at this hour since she stepped down as CEO and immediately she worries something happened to Carter. She picks up her phone without checking the caller ID and is shocked when she hears  _ Kiera  _ on the other end.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Hullo Ms. Grant!” Kara says.

 

“Are you okay, Kara?” Cat asks after a moment of silence.

 

“I keep hitting my head on the roof! Floating hurts-” Kara snorts, “Stop it ceiling or I will move you!”

 

“Are you drunk?!” Cat asks, hearing the slur. And if she wasn’t sure Kara was Supergirl before, she was positive now.

 

“I think so! I’ve never been drunk before! Do you float when you’re drunk?” Kara giggles and yells at the ceiling again.

 

“Float?  _ Kiera _ , that is the second time you’ve referenced floating. And did you say this is the first time you’ve been drunk?!”

 

“I am floating! I keep trying to sit on my couch, but I end up on the ceiling. Yup! I’m new to drunk!” Kara says.

 

“Will you be okay?” Cat asks as she hears Kara ask the floor to come closer.

 

“Yup! I just have to move the roof!” Kara says. Cat hears some shuffling and then the groan of a building moving.

  
“DON’T! I’m coming over! Do NOT move your roof! I will be right there!” Cat yells into her phone, changing her clothes on the run. As she leaves the connection goes dead. She tries to call back, but the line is busy. 


	2. Alex Danvers

Alex was checking over the doctor that survived from the lab in the arctic in the DEO’s jet when her phone rang. ‘Good thing the DEO pays for this.’ She thought before answering, “Kara? I thought you’d be asleep til morning?”

 

“Sleep?! Who can sleep at a moment like this?! I just found out I can juggle my couch and TV and chair and bed and-” Kara says before getting cut off by her sister.

 

“Kara… Where are you juggling your furniture?” Alex asks, stepping away from the doctor.

 

“In my apartment silly!” Kara says like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

 

“How are you able to do that without hitting the ceiling?”

 

“I can’t hit the ceiling anymore! I moved it!” Kara says with pride.

 

“You. Moved. It. Please tell me you didn’t remove the roof of your building?” Alex begs.

 

“Not the building! Just my roof! Oops!” Kara says as Alex hears a crash in the background.

 

“What just happened?!”

 

“I broke my bed! Oh no… My poor bed! Alex! It was so light and fluffy and warm and- and it’s gone now!” Kara sobs.

 

“I’ll help you get a new one. Just please sit down until I get there! It should only be another 30 minutes!” Alex promises as she hears the line disconnect. She tries to reach her sister again, but the line is already busy.

 

“Hank? We may have a problem with Supergirl,” Alex says as she turns to look at her boss.

 

“A problem? We left her passed out at the DEO,” Hank asks, confused.

 

“She found her way home and may have removed her roof… I was just about to send some agents to her house,” Alex explains.

  
“We are never letting her drink again,” Hank sighs before telling the pilot to push the jet as fast as it would go.


	3. Winn Schott Jr.

Winn was preparing to leave the DEO for the night when his phone rang. He saw Kara’s face and answered, “Hey Kara! Do you need anything?”

 

“I need a new computer,”

 

“Uhh, okay. What happened to your old one?”

 

“It wouldn’t turn on, so I hit it to make it and it broke!”

 

“You know you can’t hit things to make them work. Wait, where are you Kara?” Winn asks when he realizes she should be at the DEO sleeping off the one drink.

 

“At home. With my broken roof and broken bed and broken computer,” Winn hears something shatter, “And my broken door… EVERYTHING IS BROKEN!”

  
“Kara, you need to calm down. Take a deep breath and I’ll get there as soon as I can!”


	4. James Olsen

“Hey Kara, it’s almost 1:30 in the morning…” James groans as he looks at the time.

 

“I-I keep break-breaking things… I don’t know if- if they ca-can be fixed…”

 

“What broke? Are you okay?!” James asks with concern.

 

“Everything bro-broke! Ev-erything! I just wanted some ice cream! I’m hol-holding my freezer door and I don’t have any-any spoons left!” Kara hiccups.

 

“I’ll bring you some ice cream and then you can tell me why you need it, okay? Take a deep breath, put everything down, and then sit down. I’ll be there soon.”

 

“I can’t put everything down! My floor is gone!”

 

“Your floor? Is gone? What happened to your floor?”

 

“I spilled water everywhere and when I tried to wipe it up my hand kept breaking through! And now there is no floor in my kitchen!”

  
“I’ll be there soon!” James promises as he hangs up.


	5. Lena Luthor

“Hello Kara! This is a pleasant surprise! What can I do for you after 1 in the morning?” Lena Luthor asks with a smile spreading across her face. She was working late after her detection device prototype failed.

 

“You’re preeeeetttttyyyy,” Kara says, giggling.

 

“I-thank you. Are you drunk?” Lena asks.

 

“Uh-huh!”

 

“And you’re calling me?” Lena is mystified.

 

“Booty calling you!” Kara announces.

 

“You want me to be your booty call?” Lena says, her face red.

 

“Yes. You’re so preeeetttyyyy. And smart. And preeeetttyyyy.”

 

“I’m flattered, but I think we need to talk when you aren’t wasted,”

 

“But I wanna talk to you now!”

 

“I’ll call you tomorrow, I promise.”

 

“Pinky promise?”

  
“I pinky promise I’ll call you tomorrow. Goodnight Kara,”


	6. Maggie Sawyer

“Detective Sawyer,” Maggie groans as she answers her phone after finally falling asleep.

 

“Maaaaaggie! I think Alex likes you!” Kara says.

 

“Who is- wait, how do you know that?!” Maggie asks, sitting up in bed.

 

“Cause I’m Kara! And Kara knows everything about Alex! Except I missed the fact she was gay! But that was my fault cause my secret was more important! But it wasn’t more important, but Alex thought it was. She promised to protect me! Now you need to protect her! If you like her too. Oh no! What if you don’t like her and I just told you all that?! I’m such a bad sister!” Kara rambles.

 

“KARA! Stop!” Maggie cuts her off before she can continue into hysterics.

  
“Oh my good gracious! I’ve gotta go! Bye Detective Maggie Sawyer!” Kara disconnects.

 

"Alex's sister, who she hasn't even told she's gay, thinks she has feelings for me? Her contact name is definitely 'Wingwoman Danvers'." Maggie says as she saves Kara's number.

 

'Your sister just called me.' Maggie texts Alex. Not five seconds later her phone is ringing.

 

"Sawyer,"

 

"What did she say?!" Alex asks in a high-pitched voice, causing Maggie to pause.

 

"What do you think she said?" 

 

"Uh, it wasn't something about her building not having a roof?" Alex asks.

 

"No, did she call you about that?" Maggie asks, her interest definitely piqued.

 

"What?! No! Why would that happen?! I have to go, bye." Alex says, making Maggie think there was more to the younger Danvers than she originally thought.


	7. Kara Danvers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is a little more serious, but still slightly entertaining, when compared with the other chapters. Also, it's quite a bit longer.

Kara was sitting on her balcony when she hears frenzied knocking on her front door. She uses her x-ray vision and sees her former boss pounding on the door. Kara gets up and lets her in. 

 

"Kiera! Oh dear, you did remove your roof… How do you keep your secret identity secret? Oh, and you’re missing part of your floor. Is that your bed? I have some very choice words for you, but I want you to be sober enough to understand what I’m saying!” Cat starts on as she enters and looks at Kara’s apartment.

 

“How do I fix this?” Kara asks once she’s let Cat finish.

 

“I can call some of the best contractors in the city and have them here before the sun rises. Although I think we should have you replace your roof first. Where did you put it?”

 

“On top of the rest of the building. I think it’s still in one piece,”

 

“You think it’s in one piece. You’re not sure?” Cat demands, pinching her nose.

 

“Well, I did just throw it there-” Kara answers matter-of-factly when there’s pounding on the door again. Kara opens it to find Lucy Lane, Alex, J’onn, and a small detachment of DEO agents with tools instead of weapons.

 

“ALEX! Thank you! Hi, Lucy, J’onn, Sue, Jesse, Todd, Rick, Oliver, and Rachel!” Kara greets each of the agents by their first name as she hugs her sister.

 

“Little Lane, I see you found alien operations to be more your speed,” Cat remarks dryly when she sees her former employee.

 

“Ms. Grant, not that I don’t want to see you, but why are you here?” Lucy asks with a puzzled expression.

 

“Young Kiera here drunk dialed me about a half hour ago telling me her roof needed to be moved. I got here as fast as I could, but apparently my fastest is too slow for a Kryptonian on a mission,” Cat answers.

 

“She did tell me to wait, but I just kept hitting my roof and it hurt. Oh, here’s Winn,” Kara says as her door gets knocked on for the third time.

 

“Hey, Kara. I brought you a new computer and I’ll get all the files off your old one tomorrow- Uh, hi everyone…” Winn says when he finally looks up from the box in his hands.

 

“Kara, did you call anyone else?” Alex demands.

 

“Uhhh… I know I called James, but I think I maybe called Lena and I think I called Maggie. Oh gosh, I’m so sorry Alex! I never should have called her for you, but you were beating around the bush and I’m really really really sorry,” Kara gushes, tears starting to fall as she apologizes to her sister.

 

“What do you mean I was beating around the bush? What did you tell her?!” Alex asks, panic lacing her voice.

 

“Uh, I’ll tell you later,” Kara responds when she notices everyone looking at them with too much interest as her door is knocked on for, hopefully, the last time.

 

“James,” Everyone greets as he gets let in with a bag of groceries.

 

“Hi, Lucy, Ms. Grant, Winn… Did she call all of you too?” James asks as he looks around.

 

“I’m right here!” Kara announces, full of indignation as everyone answers positively.

 

“Supergirl, get your roof and place it back exactly as it was. Agents, sweep up everything that can’t be saved and put it on the balcony, then get the rest of the supplies out of the SUVs. Mr. Schott, see who else Supergirl called and find out what she said after she’s done with the roof. Mr. Olsen, you have the food so start cooking. Ms. Grant, well I’m too smart a man to try and give you an order,” Hank directs the crowd inside Kara’s apartment.

 

“Wise man, Jones. I’ll order Kiera a new fridge and bed,” Cat said as she sat down on Kara’s well-worn couch and pulled out her phone.

 

For the next three hours, Kara’s apartment was a flurry of activity as everyone worked together to repair or replace everything Kara had ruined while under the influence of intergalactic ale. They took one break to eat a very early breakfast before resuming work. They had just finished repainting the walls when the door was knocked on again. Alex opened the door to see two delivery men holding a bed.

 

“How did you get them to deliver that at four in the morning?” Alex asks with reverence in her voice over Cat’s ability to get things done.

 

“Money and my name go a long way into easing every interaction,” Cat responds as she tips the delivery men after they also install the fridge.

 

“Oh no… No more drinking! I haven’t been this out of control of my powers since I first arrived on Earth… Guys, no more drinking!” Kara groans as she wakes up after having passed out an hour into her own personal episode of  _ Extreme Makeover: Home Edition _ .

 

Alex goes up to her sister and hits her upside the head and says, “After all the work we just did, none of us are ever letting you get close to any form of alcohol! You exposed yourself to your boss!” 

 

Cat interrupts, “I already knew!” 

 

“You risked exposing yourself to your entire building! Although they apparently sleep like a ton of bricks… You booty called Lena  _ Luthor _ and called Maggie about me!” Alex forges on, blushing firetruck red at the last two parts of her reprimand.

 

“I  _ booty  _ called Lena?! When did that happen? What did she say? What did I say?!” Kara panics.

 

“Out of everything I just said, that’s what you latch on to? Seriously Kara? Promise me you will never drink again unless you are okay with staying at the DEO until you are sober with supervision,” Alex says exasperatedly. 

 

“I promise. And I’m really sorry about Maggie, I don’t even know how I got her number…” Kara says with her puppy dog pout in full force.

 

“I put it in there after we started working together regularly just in case something happened and you couldn’t get ahold of me, but I’m really regretting that now,” Alex explains.

 

“I owe a thank you and a favor to all of you. Sorry you had to come here in the middle of the night,” Kara says with a frown as she looks at everyone scattered around her apartment.

 

“We wouldn’t be here if we didn’t want to be,” Cat says as everyone else agrees; no one could get upset at the wounded puppy face Kara was making.

 

“Alright, let’s pack it up. Everyone gets the day off!” Hank says to cheers as the agents file out.

 

“Kara, I’ll see you later,” Winn says, hugging her before walking out the door.

 

“Yeah, me too. You don’t have to come in today, I’ll take care of Snapper,” James says as he also takes his leave with a hug.

 

“Don’t let the next time you call be because you’re drunk, Kara. I do miss seeing your sunny face,” Cat says as she walks out the door, leaving Kara with Alex.

 

Alex waits until she hears the elevator doors close before asking, “So, what did you say to Maggie when you called her? And what did she say?”

 

“I may have told her you had feelings for her… And I hung up before she could say anything to me,” Kara mumbled.

 

“You told her what?!”

 

“Oh no! I read it wrong didn’t I? It’s just you’ve been so happy when you’ve been around her or talking to her or when she comes up in conversation and I’ve never seen you like that about anyone before. I assumed didn’t I? I’m so very sorry Alex. I’ll call her and say I was just drunk and didn’t know what I was saying,”

 

“Don’t do that… I’m upset that you told her without ever confirming anything with me, but I do have more than friendly feelings for her. Does you trying to set me up with Maggie mean you’re okay with the fact that I’m not straight?” Alex asks vulnerably. 

 

“Sorry, again, but of course I’m okay with you not being straight. I tried to set you up with a woman and I booty called another last night. I’m more than okay with it,” Kara says as she pulls her big sister in for a hug.

 

“Speaking of which, how long have you had feelings for Lena Luthor?”

 

“Since she proved she wasn’t like her family. So, from almost the first day... “ Kara answers with a blush.

 

“I still don’t trust her, but I’ll keep my feelings about her to myself if you want to try having something with her, okay?” Alex says after she takes a moment to contemplate the odds of them both loving women.

 

“Thank you, Alex. You should try talking to Detective Sawyer though, she didn’t seem upset when I told her last night,” Kara says as she walks her sister to the door.

 

“I’ll think about it. Love you, Kara. Get some sleep,” Alex says after one last hug.

  
“Love you too,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only two more to go! Kara and Lena need to talk and so do Alex and Maggie. And I just want to say thank you to all of you who have commented and left kudos!


	8. Kara & Lena

Kara woke up at noon to her phone ringing. She looked at the called ID and blushed when she saw the name, Lena. “Hello,”

 

“Hi, Kara. I-I don’t know if you remember last night, but you drunk dialed me,” Lena starts off.

 

“I remember,” Kara says, waiting to see where Lena takes this.

 

“I was hoping you felt the same way sober and I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me tonight?” Lena asks.

 

“I would love to! And I’m sorry about how forward I was,” Kara apologizes.

 

“You don’t need to be sorry, I’ve been working up the courage to ask you on a date since I read your article about my detection device,” Lena admits.

 

“Really? So what time tonight and where?”

 

“How does 7 sound at the new Chinese place across from Noonan’s?” Lena asks nervously.

 

“Perfect! I’ve been wanting to go ever since they opened up! Apparently they have a potsticker platter!” Kara enthuses.

 

“I’ll see you at 7 then, goodbye Kara,”

 

“Bye, Lena,”

 

As soon as Kara hangs up, she shoots Alex a text, ‘Dinner with Lena @ 7. Hbu?’

 

‘I just walked into the precinct. I’ll let you know later.’ Alex responds.

  
Kara does a little happy dance before remembering to panic about what to wear.


	9. Alex & Maggie

“I need to see Detective Sawyer,” Alex says to the officer at the front desk, flashing her FBI badge.

 

“She’ll be up shortly,” the officer says after paging Maggie.

 

“Danvers!” Maggie says not a minute later.

 

“Sawyer, let’s get some real coffee,” Alex offers.

 

“There’s a diner around the corner,” Maggie says as she leads the way outside.

 

They don’t say anything until they’re seated in a corner booth, away from the rest of the patrons, “Sorry about my sister last night,”

 

“There’s nothing to apologize for,” Maggie says with her signature head tilt and smile.

 

“Really? She called you around 1:30 in the morning when you didn’t give her your number and you’re saying I don’t need to apologize?” Alex asks with a nervous edge to her voice.

 

“I was still up finishing paperwork,” Maggie lies.

 

“Were you really now?”

 

“No, I had just fallen asleep… But your sister made her call worthwhile. Was what she said true?” Maggie asks, just as nervous as Alex.

 

“She-I-Yes. My sister, who I didn’t even talk to yet, was correct in assuming I have feelings for you,” Alex says after stumbling over her response.

 

“Alex, I’m not ready for a relationship yet,” Maggie starts as the waitress comes over to fill their coffee mugs, “But that doesn’t mean I won’t be ready in the near future. Let’s try sticking to being friends and then see where that goes, okay?”

 

“So that’s not a no? Just wait for a bit?” Alex clarifies.

 

“Just give me some time,”

 

“Okay,” Alex says with a grin.

  
“Okay,” Maggie affirms as they order burgers and fries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end. Thank you again to everyone who read and left comments/kudos; I enjoyed getting back in the groove of writing.


End file.
